In the related art, a confocal laser microscope connected to a plurality of detecting sections, which detect light from a sample, is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the confocal laser microscope discussed in Patent Literature 1, a detecting section is made attachable/detachable by providing an additional port within a detection unit connected to a scanner unit equipped with a scanner and a pinhole, or a plurality of detection units equipped with detecting sections are attachably/detachably connected to a scanner unit by using optical fibers so as to make the plurality of detecting sections replaceable.